erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
J.Z. and Sylvia
This article focuses on the interactions between J.Z. and Sylvia. Overview J.Z. fell head over heels for Sylvia ever since the first episode. But Sylvia has no feelings for him in return. J.Z. tried many attempts to make Sylvia fall in love with him or be his, only to end in failure. But J.Z. will not give up on Sylvia. Both were also newcomers to compete in Erin's Total Magical Adventure. Not only J.Z. flirts and tends to get Sylvia to like him but he calls her names related to sweet or sweetie. When they became the finalists, they made a deal: if Sylvia wins, she can be with Gard and J.Z. leaves them alone for a year. But if he wins, she has to date him and forget Gard and her friends. But when J.Z. became a dragon and far eviler, he was going to kill Gard and Selene for interfering. He taunted Sylvia while saying she will be his. But she and her friends defeated him, he return his old self despite a dragon still and kept his words. By the time of ETMR, he return to try to win Sylvia, saying a "gentleman never gives up". Erin's Total Magical Adventure Opening sequence J.Z. appeared between Gard and Sylvia while they were blushing at each other and smirked, eyebrowing at Sylvia. Agitated Sylvia punched him in respond making him fall off the hill. Pilot While checking on the contestants, J.Z. looks at Sylvia. He flirts with her only to tell him to back off. Logo Loco-Motive In the cafeteria, J.Z. comes over Sylvia and sits with her despite her protests. J.Z. says he just wants company. In response, Sylvia tells him to leave her alone, storming off. Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg Sylvia makes fun of his dislike of sweets. Later when he started to pick on Gard, framing him for the prank Sylvia did. She stood up to Gard telling him she did it. J.Z. just smiled it off, took her hands and drool on them saying he never stay mad at her. She took her hands away and wipes the drool off. Gard gives her hand sanitizer. The Fearing House ETMA Aftermath Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Addams Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them ETMA Aftermath II To Catch a Fairy Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt My Little Cutie Talent Workers A Mighty Sportin' Chance Split the Colors in Gravity Falls Cluess-ly Ever After Possibly Total So Not the Drama Clean and Tid-Diddly Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony Mystery and Cats Burglar Heating the Bakery Host Kidnapping and Searching Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx This Little Ookami-san went Missing Bands of Harmony Atomic Space Thrill Moon Crystal Bond Be Careful What You Draw, Gard Pokémon Obstacle Battle Paris and the 20 Thieves Dogs and Cats of London It's a Hair Magix-Style Aside from trying to ruin Dawn and Ezekiel's relationship, he's been trying to get a kiss from Sylvia only to be interrupted, mostly by Selene Erin's Total Magical Realms Magic Melodies J.Z. got between a conversation between Gard, Sylvia, and Selene. Sylvia would sometimes hit him to get him to shut up along with Gard and Selene. It has revealed they both hate broccoli and other greens, much to J.Z.'s delight for he had found something they have in common. Trivia * Both were two of the seven new contestants who made their debut in Erin's Total Magical Adventure, with the others being Gard, Coco, Hollie, Selene, and Jasmine. * J.Z.'s the first Total Drama villain to have a crush on a good guy, Sylvia. * They both wear black in their clothing colors. * They have brunette hair. * This, along with Gard and Sylvia, forms the third love triangle of the Total Drama series, with the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney, and Mike with Zoey and Anne Maria. *Both became finalists. *J.Z. pointed out at the finale, he knows how it feels to be lonely just like Sylvia. *In Magic Melodies, it was revealed they both hate broccoli much to J.Z.'s delight. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Attractions